


Light a cigarette and stare at the moon

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low, hustlers - Fandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Bands, Cute, Drabble, First Person, Fluffy, High School, M/M, Mentions of drugs, One Shot, Smoking, Stand Alone, Underage Smoking, alexs pov, ankle moniter, house arrest, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Where Alex is on house arrest to cover for Jack and Rian decideds he wants to take Alex on a date.





	Light a cigarette and stare at the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this is long enough to be a one shot but it’s too long to be a Drabble so this is this.

I stick my ankle out the door listening for the beep. Nothing. I take one step outside still nothing. I slowly make my way down the three steps on my front porch one at a time just waiting for my ankle to start flashing red and loudly beeping alerting me and my probation officer that I was breaking house arrest. When I’m standing in front of my steps I start to wonder if this things broken but my dream is crushed when I take one more step forward and it starts to beep causing me to jump back. So I’m restricted to the front porch. At least I have this amount of freedom I do t think I’ll be able to handle being completely restricted to the house for two weeks 

“Alex sweetie.” I turn my head and see my mum standing on the door step, “You’re not allowed out you know that. You don’t want to get in more trouble.”

“This don’t count look.” I stick my foot out for a second to show the ankle monitor beep and go off before bringing it inside what count as the boundaries of my home.”

“It’s early and cold.”

“I need time.” I mutter hearing her go back inside, she understands that it wasn’t my fault I’m on house arrest. 

I sit down on the bottom step and light a cigarette and stare at the moon. Only two weeks until I’m off house arrest and then three months with a curfew and weekly drug checks. After then I’m free, I’ll just have a criminal record that wasn’t my fault. 

“Gaskarth.” I snap out my daydream and see Rian Dawson standing by my front gate. 

“Dawson.” I smile happy to see his face. 

“Why haven’t you been in school?” He asked. 

“I was arrested and now I’m on house arrest.” I shrug pretending I was unbothered when really I was pissed off I now had a criminal record, “It wasn’t even my fault.”

“What happened?”

“Originally me and Jack was arrested for being drunk and disorderly and that would have been it but Jack had coke and since he’s caught before he would have got in a lot more trouble so I took it.” I rant to Rian, “I don’t even do coke but now I have a criminal record and got to do weekly drug tests so I have to stop getting stoned.”

Rian blinks a few times, “Come give me a hug.”

“Can’t.” I wave my foot in the air carful to stay within the boundaries. 

Rian pushes open my gate and sits down next to me putting a arm over my shoulder. 

“Why are you out so early?” I ask not wanting to rant anymore about how shitty my situation is. 

“I need to buy some bread for breakfast, then I’m going for a run.” Rian takes the cigarette out my hand and throws it away from me after taking a long drag, “Then school so I have to go early.”

“I wish I could run.”

“You hate sport?” Rian laughed. 

“Freedom.”

“I’m taking you on a run as soon as you’re off house arrest.” I leant my head into Rian’s shoulder and looked up to the moon getting lower down in the sky. 

“Would you get me some books or something from school?” I ask, I also hate reading and schoolwork but I’m so bored I need something to do. 

“Alex Gaskarth likes school now?”

“I’m bored.”

“You know what.” Rian blurted out after a minuet of silence. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I’m taking you on a date.” I turn to face Rian and raise my eyebrow, everybody knew I was gay but since when was Rian, “Tonight.”

“Did you forget the part where I’m on house arrest?” I laugh.”

“Well the date can be in your house. I’ll woo you with my cooking.” 

“That sounds nice.” I put my bead back on Rian’s shoulder and smile, Jack visiting can wait.


End file.
